Save Tonight
by itainthardtryin
Summary: Brittana watching a movie. Total fluff. Inspired by jesswelsh's tags on Tumblr about a photoset that looked like Brittany was about to fall asleep on Santana's shoulder.


"Despicable Me? Really, Santana?"

"Yeah," Santana replied, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, I know you like it and I think it's pretty good too. Especially that part – you know, when the little girl's at the fair and gets the teddy?"

"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" Brittany imitates animatedly.

"Yeah, that bit! Oh my god, you're such a goofball, Britt!"

"But you love me."

"But I love you."

* * *

"I like Agnes," Brittany says out of nowhere, half an hour into the movie. She's resting her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana's stroking the back of Brittany's head softly, playing with her hair every few minutes.

"I like her too."

"She kind of reminds me of us."

Santana's hand stills at the back of Brittany's head. "Of us?"

"Yeah, like if you mixed both of us together we'd be that kid. She likes unicorns but she's kind of outspoken and she looks like you a bit too… when you were younger I mean."

Santana's mind races with the prospect of a kid who is half her, half Brittany. She's pretty sure that child would be the definition of perfect. Anything that Brittany helped make is always going to be perfect. She takes a deep breath and sighs into Brittany, remembering that they'll never be able to have that. Something that a lot of people take for granted. They'll never be able to have a biological child that's both of theirs.

"Yeah, you're right, I can see the resemblance," Santana says, much quieter than she intended. "She's pretty awesome."

Brittany notices the sad smile on Santana's face and instead of responding with words, she just turns around slightly and kisses Santana softly on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're awesome too."

* * *

The movie's nearly over, and Gru is telling the kids a story and it's the bit that always makes Santana get choked up, so she checks that Brittany's not looking at her. She doesn't want to been seen crying over a kids movie (even though Brittany's seen her cry at nearly all of them – The Lion King and Monsters Inc were the worst).

Her breath hitches a little, because it doesn't matter how many times it happens, she never gets used to Brittany falling asleep on her. For Santana, every time it happens, it feels like home.

She forgets to watch the rest of the movie. Brittany's much more interesting to watch.

The way her eyes flutter under her eyelids, or the way her nose twitches every now and then when a stay piece of hair falls onto her face. Every movement has Santana fascinated. She still can't believe that this beautiful girl is hers. She's pretty sure the tears in her eyes aren't from the movie any more, and are now because of how peaceful and breath-taking her girlfriend looks when she's sleeping in her arms.

Santana doesn't want to wake her up, but it's getting late and she's going to have to. They can't sleep like this.

She nudges Brittany's shoulder, trying to be as gentle as she can. "Britt…" she whispers. "Baby, wake up."

"Hmmmm?" Brittany says, not opening her eyes. She snuggles closer into Santana.

"Britt-Britt, we gotta get into bed. You can't sleep like this."

"Comfy," is all Brittany says, as Santana strokes the hair away from her face.

"You'll be even comfier under the covers. Come on." Santana removes her arm from behind Brittany, only to be met with weak protests.

"You're so mean sometimes," Brittany half says, half mumbles.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you. Your sleep brain just won't let you see that," Santana says softly, trying not to laugh. "Now get in, I promise you'll be just as comfy here."

Reluctantly, Brittany crawls under the covers, only to immediately cuddle back into Santana in almost exactly the same position they were before. Santana leans down and presses a light kiss to Brittany's forehead. "Go to sleep, babe. I'll be here when you wake up."

The only sign that Brittany even heard her is a quiet grunt, before Santana feels Brittany's body relax and her breathing even out as sleep overtakes her.

Santana falls asleep half an hour later, when she can't fight it any more.

It's the third time they've fallen asleep like that this week.

It's the way they wish they'll fall asleep forever.


End file.
